


“...praise him in the hallway”

by hypnovoyeur (nachomomma)



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, D/s, F/M, Hypnosis, Masturbation, Mind Control, Obedience, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachomomma/pseuds/hypnovoyeur
Summary: “Until he opens a door, praise him in the hallway.”





	“...praise him in the hallway”

The carpet was plush and soft on her bare feet as she looked down the dimly lit hall. She felt herself begin to walk forward.

Slowly.

Deliberately.

And full of purpose.

Had an occupant of one of the rooms happened to open their door at this late hour, they would have been appalled to see this naked girl, staring forward, eyes half lidded, mouth slightly agape walking in a trance down the hallway.

Slowly.

Deliberately.

And full of purpose.

Not that she would take notice of them if they did. She could not tear her eyes away from the door at the end of the hall any more than she could stop herself from moving towards it (slowly, deliberately and full of purpose). 

It was just a natural act to move forward, much like breathing (slow). 

And with each doorway she passed, she felt a door shut in her mind (deliberate). How she got here. Shut. Where she works. Shut. Her name. Shut. There was no then, there was only now. No where, only here.

While the doors shut, each passing light illuminated new thoughts (purpose). They lit up, twinkling in her brain like Christmas lights.

_Don't think. Just obey. Obedience is pleasure, Pleasure is obedience. Mindless. Blank. Empty. Unable to resist. Unwilling to resist. Wanting to serve. Needing to serve. Needing to please. Don't think. Just obey..._

Over and over the lights flashed in her head. She felt her mouthing moving with them, silently forming the words as she moved slowly down the hall. Each step deliberate and full of purpose.

Finally, she reached the end of the hallway. Penthouse Suite, the sign read, but she no longer had the ability to comprehend words. She just knew that she had reached her final destination. She sighed deeply and fell to her knees.

"Until he opens a door..."

With eyes fixated on the door handle she began to masturbate slowly, dipping in one finger and circling down and around. Her mantra was now audible..."don't think just obey obedience is pleasure pleasure is obedience"...the entity behind the door needed to hear her praise. Witness her worship.

Her fingering became faster and more deliberate, three fingers now pumping in and out as her wetness splattered onto her thighs. Her voice became louder, echoing throughout the hall. "Mindless blank empty unable to resist unwilling to resist..."

The handle of the door jiggled slightly and she felt her heart start to race. Her words were yelled and filled with purpose. Her invocation had been heard! "Wanting to serve needing to serve needing to please..."

Slowly, the handle moved down. She heard a deliberate click that flooded her mind with ecstasy. Her words fell away to moans and mewls as the door swung open, bright light spilling out around a figure standing there full of purpose.

Her mind was shattered with just two words:

"Good girl."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. The idea came to me after seeing this Neo-Christian post on Facebook.


End file.
